Desert Woes
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Akiiki awakens in the middle of a sandstorm, and thoughts began to plague him. Like how did he get there...and what happened during those fogged moments? First in a Series of Ficlets. AtemXAkiiki SethXNuri


**A/N: So, I'm still in my OHSHC obsession, but I've also been obsessing over YGO lately as well. The manga is SOOOOO much better then the anime. I mean seriously! Yami sets some dude on FIRE! HOLY CRAP! I LOVE YOU MANGA! Anyway, I wrote this AE ficlet in Computer Graphics one day, and a series of them followed after it (granted a few months later.) Please tell me what you think! I love reviews. ^^ Every review I've gotten I've never deleted!**

**Summary: Akiiki awakens in the middle of a sandstorm, and thoughts began to plague him. Like how did he get there...and what happened during those fogged moments?**

**Couples: AtemXAkiiki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atem Kazuki Takahashi...but I do own Akiiki!**

**Desert Woes  
**

Akiiki clung tightly to the shabby material around his shoulders as the harsh wind blew sand into his face and against his body. It couldn't just be a calm day. Oh no. There had to be a sand storm on this day.

Ra must hate him.

He waited for the blast of wind and sand to pass before he sighed, opening his eyes and looking around. Well, here he was...in the middle of the Desert...in Egypt with a canteen of water with more then a quarter of water gone. He then looked up to the harsh sun above, squinting his eyes. Judging by its position...he'd been sitting in that same spot for only twenty minutes.

He sighed again, bringing his bare knees to his chest. Who even knew how long he'd been there before he woke up? He shuddered as he sat there, though the heat was too unbearable for him to be cold. There were lapses of time, gone from his memory.

_**'I'll be back in a couple of hours Akii, just stay here and rest.'**_

And he had...or at least that's what he remembered. He'd been sick with fever...or a cold...or something. He remembered laying there, just waiting for him to return. What had he gone to do again?

Oh right, he was going to make one of the harem maidens heavy with his child. It was the only way they could be together...or so said the Royal Advisor. He shuddered again, looking down. Maybe he had done something to upset him? That would explain why he was left in the middle of the desert with nothing but shorts, water, and a shabby blanket.

One didn't really want to upset the Pharaoh, lover or not.

Though, he highly doubted that was the case, his lover was a very forgiving person towards him. More likely, this was someone who had a grudge against him; abducting him while he was sleeping and feverish. If that were the case, then maybe he'd be rescued from his current predicament. Maybe he had returned to see he was missing, and after making sure he hadn't gone somewhere else in the palace, had sent out a soldiers to look for him.

He wasn't really worried about his current position though.

Akiiki was afraid...not because he'd woken up in the middle of the desert when he had been sleeping in a comfortable bed before...but because he'd woken up with a pain that he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since he'd escaped to the palace that is. What was worse was the fact that being in bed asleep wasn't his only memory. It was his only clear memory, but not his only memory.

The drug induced fog was troubling his senses more then anything.

What had gone on during the fog in his mind? Had something more happened then a simple kidnapping? Akiiki shuddered again at the thought of, what was probably most likely, someone violating him. What if his worst fear had been realized? What if...his old master had been the one to kidnap him?

If that were the case...how long had he really been gone?

He couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat then as he hid his face against his knees. He could feel his skin crawling with the heat hitting it...and could only imagine he was getting darker by the second.

It'd only be an hour at most before he passed out from the heat.

_**'It's probably better if I die out here...'**_


End file.
